Secrets
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Re-written. Damon has lots of secrets to tell. Some bad and some...very bad. So is it time to tell? Or keep on living in the years of misery?
1. Chapter 1

**Short story I came up with while listening to the song. I don't own anything. I didn't know how to put it but bear with me on this. Thanks.**

**Enjoy! P.S. Re-written...**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was sitting in the living room of the Salvatore Residence, holding a cup of whisey.<p>

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

He was remembering the past. All the **secret** he had hidden **deep** within him, n**o one knows **not even his brother.

Those secrets **haunt** him everyday for the past 145 years of his torturious life.

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

He remembered all those innocence people he killed. Some for fun, some of boredom, some because he **wanted** to **kill**.

He wanted to release the **frustration...** the **anger.**

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

He **never** told the **truth**. When people see him they see the **selfish**, mean, arrogant, **annoying older brother** who **doesn't have a heart **or if he does, its **cold** and **hard,** no remorse what so ever.

Well he wanted to prove he does have one but he has to **tell **someone, _anyone_ about his **past**.

A past he tried so **hard** to **forget**.

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, _

_I've been on the brink, so_

No matter how many times Stefan wanted to **help,** he can never take **away** the **memeries**...

**(FlashBack)**

Eight years old Damon kneeled against his** bleeding** mother and listening to his father **scream** that its his **fault** she died. His fault his mother had the **knife** in her stomach.

**If only **he wasn't playing around in the kitchen.

**If only **he didn't push the knife so the handed was almost on the edge.

**If only **he didn't climb on the table while his mother passing by.

And _**if** **only**_ he didn't step on it, making the knife go flying when his mom passed.. getting her stomach.

**(End of FlashBack)**

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Looking at the fire place remembering when he **promised** his mom at the funeral to **take care **of the new **born child **that Damon held, in that moment, in his arms.

Damon promise to **tell him, **when he is **ready **to **accept** the** truth**.

And it is **time to tell**.

Time to **give away **the **secret** he kept for so long.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He he had to tell his little brother of the **kind** of **man father turn** too be after his mother died. His father was **lonely**, and Damon at **age twelve, **was in the **wrong** place... at the **wrong** time.

He still remember the horrible **touch** of his **father's** around his **naked flesh**.

Where those **terrible hand **went.

His father didn't **care** that it was **hurting** Damon, hurting him both **physical **and **mental. **He just wanted to **complete** his selfish, inhuman **desire**.

While Damon** pleaded** him to stop, **crying **as it didn't, until he was **lying** there in the **corner; bleeding, ****naked **and **hurt**.

But how can you **tell** your brother something you **wish** had **never** had **happen** at all? How can you **break** the **news **to your brother, who **admire** that **bastard** of a father?

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like were chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news_

_All the problems we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_

_Just write it into an album_

_Singing straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

How **long** had this thing** lasted**?

Damon didn't **want **to **remember**. Didn't want to remember how **weak** he has been, not able to **defend** himself.

He didnt what to, even **remember** those **horrible** days of his **miserable childhood.**

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He **never **had** share **this...

He just **hide it**.

**Block it **from his memeries.

**Forever**.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

**Until now...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done with it its just to long. So I'm going to cut it here. I continue. Promise.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_

Stefan Salvatore walks inside the living room, watching his older brother **drowning** his **sorrows** with **alcohol**.

He **hates** that his brother **does that **to **himself**. Why can he **just** **talk** to **him**?

He'll **listen**. He'll **understand.**

**Would** he understand?

_Got no family, I can't blame_

He has a **family**, a undead brother by **his side**.

Why can't he just **accept **his little brother's **help**?

"Damon? Damon are you alright?" he asks as he slowly step closer to Damon.

Damon looks up to meet his glaze and for the first time Stefan was **astonish. **

He was **crying**, **Damon** Salvatore was **crying. **

_Just don't let me disappear_

He wipes away an oncoming tear, his **blue** **living** **eyes** were know the color **gray.**

"Stefan, sit down…we need to talk."

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

"Look Stef. I've been very distant with you over the last 145 years of our lives-I know that. But I have to tell you something. Something important."

_Sick of all the insincere_

Stefan wasn't **expecting** this. Wasn't expecting that this Damon was his brother.

Damon is **never** considerate with **their relationship**.

Damon was **cold-hearted**, arrogant, **selfish **foolish sometimes and most of all-**dangerous.**

So why is he **saying** this to **him**? And **why now**?

_I'm gonna give all my secret away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

"Stefan…you always wanted to know the truth of mothers dead, right? Well I'm gonna tell you."

Suddenly he was crying again, in between gasps he continues, "I'm sorry. I-I've never wanted this. I-I was just small, ignorant little child.

You were just born. I-I was in the kitchen that day, playing around and…I didn't mean too,"

he was shedding more tears

"I've should have never did that but I anciently move a knife on the table so the handle was sticking out, Mother was passing by.

And I-I climb on top of the table and didn't see where I was stepping. Mother was already close when it happened.

I never wanted this, I cry endlessly when it happened but…I step on the knife sending it flying across the room and-it hit mother."

Damon looks up to see the **expressionless** Stefan sitting on the chair.

"When the doctors came it was to late, there was so much blood, it cover my hands and arms.

Father was screaming at me murder a thousand times.

And-I'm sorry Stefan. Sorry that it was my fault that I killed our mother-_your_ mother before you got the chance to met her."

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Stefan stared at him blankly, he **didn't** know what to **say**.

How to **feel**. How to **think.**

The only think **he did **was **stare. **

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

"Stefan? Stefan say something, anything! Just…just don't keep silent."

Damon plead, tears still running down his cheeks.

Then Stefan **snap**, "What do you want me to say? You just admit that you kill mother-_our_ mother!

The mother I never got to see. And you blame her death on me! I dare you! I could you do this to me Damon?

How could you!" Stefan stood up suddenly and threw the nears object which was a vase.

It exploded into little shears of glass around the fire place. "Why Damon? Why?"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident, I was eight, still a child. I should have told you this sooner,

I've should have just said the truth and not blame you for anything."

"Yeah you should've."

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

Damon chuckled, "Yup, but I also had my punishment. Father.

He made me suffer for so long, it wasn't your typical whip/ slash, hit thing though there was some of that.

It was more…mentally and physically what he did to me."

Once again Stefan settled down on the chair.

**Maybe** he took things to **far. Maybe** he was a bit **harsh** on Damon, exploding like that.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Damon stared at him, those glossy blue eyes stare into the green eyes of Stefan. "What I mean is…"

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Damon told. for the first time in his **undead life **his chest was **light. **

The **secret** he's been keeping from **childhood** was **out**! His **chest** doesn't **hurt **anymore.

Stefan kept quiet, he didn't make any movements when Damon told what his Father did. **None** whatsoever.

_This time_

"Damon…I can't believe what you just said, I'm sorry I burst earlier today.

It's just so much to take up in, Damon are you alright?"

_Don't need another perfect line_

Damon looks at Stefan and grins slowly, "Yeah, know that you know I will be fine."

_Don't care if critic ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secret away_

Stefan pulls in Damon for a hug. His brother **just** talk to** him**, and he **listen** and he **understood.**

Under the locket of black straight hair a gently smile appears.

_All my secrets away_

**Its done.** He got if off his chest, atlas Stefan knows the truth and accepted it. He** forgave** Damon. Three things just happened here.

One: Damon told his **biggest secret** and the weight on his chest was off

Two: Stefan listen, **understood,** and forgave him

Three: He have his brother-the **only family** he has-at least he can listen to him.

_All my secrets away_

Finally the wait was over

The secret has been told

And for once, he felt **pure**

_All my secrets away…_

* * *

><p><strong>I know characters might be a little out of character but I hope you still like it. <strong>

**Song that inspired this story:**

**Secrets by One Republic**

**Album: Waking Up**


End file.
